


The Shepard

by Rakshi



Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smith and Kurdy's first meeting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shepard

I still feel the ache in my back where Kurdy slammed it against the tree trunk. He smelled like leather, and earth, and desperation. When he touched me I could feel the depth of his pain and I knew why the Voice wanted him. He would endure when others fell away. He was like the earth in his unyielding strength.

 

We'll need that strength in the days ahead. I don't know what's coming, It never shows me. Probably afraid I'd throw myself back into the lake. But I see glimpses. As I am the voice, Kurdy will be the shepherd.

 


End file.
